Computer and network systems such as personal computers, workstations, server systems, and cloud storage systems, typically include data storage devices for storing and retrieving data. These data storage devices can include hard disk drives (HDDs), solid state storage drives (SSDs), tape storage devices, optical storage drives, hybrid storage devices that include both rotating and solid state data storage elements, and other mass storage devices.
As computer systems and networks grow in numbers and capability, there is a need for more and more storage capacity. Cloud computing and large-scale data processing systems have further increased the need for digital data storage systems capable of transferring and holding immense amounts of data. Data centers can include a large quantity of data storage devices in various rack-mounted and high-density storage configurations.
Magnetic storage drives, such as hard disk drives, can employ various high-density magnetic storage technologies. One such storage technology includes data storage drives with shingled magnetic recording (SMR) technology to increase storage densities on associated storage media. SMR technology physically overlaps adjacent data tracks on a magnetic storage media to establish high-density storage on the storage media, in contrast to a non-overlapping recording technology, such as perpendicular magnetic recording (PMR) or other non-overlapping recording techniques.
However, data storage devices that employ high-density recording techniques can experience higher data failure rates during writes and reads due to the close spacing of adjacent tracks. Slowdowns in throughput can also occur due in part to lengthy write verification processes for the data after writing onto the storage media.